O Terceiro Uchiha
by fuckingfucktard
Summary: Uchiha Itachi teve um filho, não me pergunte com quem, que foi mandado para outra dimensão. Agora Itachi quer encontrar o filho, o que acontecerá se Konoha também estiver atrás do garoto?
1. Chapter 1

Essa é a minha primeira fic por isso não me matem.

Nesse capítulo não aparece nenhum personagem do anime, mas no próximo e garanto que tem. Todos os personagens desse capítulo fui eu que criei, por isso não estranhem.

Arigatô por lerem minha fic, espero que gostem e mandem reviews.

Ps: gomem pelos erros de portugues n.n

O Terceiro Uchiha

Capítulo 1

Raito pov's

"Oi, eu sou o Raito. Você deve me achar meio doido às vezes, eu sei disso, afinal, você é eu, ou deveria dizer (ou melhor: pensar )você sou eu?Sei lá. Não to a fim de ter aula de português, até porque, acabei de sair dela. Neste exato momento eu não estou fazendo absolutamente nada( só conversando comigo mesmo, claro). Tenho 10 minutos pra ficar á toa antes da aula de química. Sexto - horário( e ainda por cima de química ) é uma coisa que não recomendo pra ninguém. Pelo menos eu não tenho que descer com a Gabriela e o Douglas. Infelizmente não dá pra escapar do Rafael. Ele é da minha sala. Nós quatro moramos numa república junto com a Mariana( comumente chamada de Mari) e o Vítor. Esses dois últimos estão no 2° ano do ensino médio, eu acho que rola um "love" entre eles, mas isso fica só entre nós, ou seja entre mim e eu mesmo.

Eu sempre faço isso, ficar conversando comigo mesmo quando não tem nada pra fazer. É uma mania antiga minha sabe? Que besteira, é claro que você sabe, eu sou você..."

- TIRA ISSO DAÍ, SEU VIADO FILHO DA PUTA!!!

"Esse grito foi dirigido para o Rafael". A culpa é desse maldito mapeamento, a fessora pôs esse viado atrás de mim (sem duplo sentido ok?)... Pelo menos eu arrumei uma coisa pra fazer: bater no Rafael até a morte."

- Rafael, Raito, poderiam fazer o favor de se sentar para que eu possa começar minha aula???

"PQP, o fessor tinha que ter chega do na hora que eu me levantei?"

50 minutos depois...

"Já te disse que eu adoro a aula de química??? Dá pra ficar tranqüilo... ouvindo música... se der sorte dá até pra tira um cochilo... o fessor nem percebe...

- BORA RAITO!

- seu viado, precisava gritar no meu ouvido???

- Precisava. Tem 5 minutos que eu to tentando te acordar.

- Hunf.

"Merda tava tão bom, quase peguei no sono... agora vô ter que arrumar minhas coisas correndo. Hoje eu e o Dobe ( n/a: perceberam alguma coisa aí? ) vamos descer junto com a Gabriela e o Vitor, porque eles também tem sexto - horário, aliás eles têm sexto - horário todo dia. Ah... e Dobe é como eu chamo o Rafael, tirei a idéia de um anime aí, acho que chamava...Charuto...não,era...Fajuto...também não... bem, era alguma coisa desse tipo."

-Vão bora, Dobe,

-Tava demorando, Bananinha-" é o apelido que ele colocou em mim"- Aposto que a Gabriela e o Vítor vão ficar reclamando da nossa demora até chegarmos em casa.

- Na república, você quer dizer.

- Que seja. - De qualquer maneira, dobe, você errou. Eles não estão aqui.

-Onde será que eles estão?

-Vai ver ainda não saíram da escola.

-É... Tive uma idéia!!!

-Bem que eu reparei que algo tava fedendo... você está pensando...

-Cala a boca.

-Tá bom, gênio. Qual é a sua idéia?

-Vamos esperar na frente da escola deles. Quando eles saírem a gente briga com eles pra eles verem como é bom!

-Ok, mas vamos correndo porque vai chover...

-Vai? Mas não tem nem uma nuvem no céu...

-Oras, vai chover porque você acabou de ter uma boa idéia. ¬¬

-Vai se fuder.

"Hehe, a Gabi e o Vítor vão se fuder, nós vamos encher tanto o saco deles"...

-Bananinha, aqueles caras num são da escola do Vítor e da Gabi???

-Agora que você falou... São mesmo.

"Eu hein... Isso tá estranho. Já estamos quase na porta do colégio dos dois e nada deles..."

- Ei Rafa, olha, não são os dois ali???

"Eu apontei um beco.. os dois estão lá, tenho certeza que são eles.Pera aí, não pode ser... eles estão..."

-Raito, Eles tão se beijando!

- Claro idiota. Vamos chegar mais perto.

" Tô me sentindo um ninja.Nós estamos nos aproximando deles sem que eles percebam..."

-Pára, Dobe. Vamos nos esconder atrás daquelas latas de lixo.

-Eu vou gravar um vídeo. Uma recordação...

"Ele fala que é uma recordação, mas vai usar o vídeo pra chantagear os dois... Lá vai ele buscar um ângulo melhor..."

-Rafa cuidado para não...

POFT

"Ui, essa doeu. O rafa escorregou e caiu, derrubando as latas de lixo... Essa não... Agora fudeu geral. Eles nos viram... O Vítor tá vermelho, ele é tímido com esse tipo de coisa, e a Gabi também... Só que ela não está vermelha de vergonha... A cara dela tá dando medo..."

-FUDEU, PÉ NA TÁBUA!!!

" Viado, precisava ter me puxado? Mas agora não dá tempo de discutir, eu não quero virar churrasco... A Gabi tá correndo atrás da gente...ela tá puxando o Vítor. Ela corre muito rápido... Ai mamãe, socorro..."

5 minutos depois...

" Ufa, escapamos por pouco... Agora vou relaxar no computador e depois dormir. Se der vontade eu faço o dever. Até mais! Vê se pode...tô dando tchau pra mim mesmo... Acho que tô ficando doido de verdade. Agora fui, o computador me espera."

Yo, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado!

Mandem reviews, onegai.

E, de novo, Arigatô por lerem minha fic!


	2. Chapter 2

O Terceiro Uchiha

Capítulo 2

Sasuke pov's

- Anda rápido, Karin!

"Aff... Onde eu tava com a cabeça quando coloquei ela no time??? Agora, que eu preciso chegar rápido em Konoha, ela resolveu "arrumar as unhas". Mas, por que eu queria ir em Konoha mesmo??

Flashback

- Parem, tem alguém aqui.

"Quem será??? Eu reconheço esse chakra..."

- Kakashi, saia daí.

- Você melhorou, Sasuke.

"O que ele tá fazendo aqui???"

-...

- Suponho que queira saber por que estou aqui.

-...

-...

-...

-...

- Como me encontrou?

- Acho que se lembra do Pakkun.

-...

-...

- Sasuke-kun, ele é seu antigo sensei? Não parece grande coisa.

- Não o subestime, Karin. O que faz aqui, Kakashi?

- Tenho informações do seu interesse. -Veio aqui para isso??? "Porque será que isso não me cheira bem???"-Se quiser as informações me encontre no campo de treinamento daqui a três dias.

Fim do Flashback

"Ah... Era por isso." -Pronto, Sasuke-kun, terminei.

-Ótimo, quando chegarmos quero que me esperem do lado de fora de Konoha. Só entrem se eu chamar.

-Porque Sasuke-kun?

-Porque eu estou mandando.

-Nossa, Sasuke, porque você é tão grosso comigo?

-...

"O que será que o Kakashi-sensei quer comigo? Merda, ele me deixou curioso..."

1 hora depois...

- Vocês esperam aqui.

- Se você demorar muito, vamos atrás de você.

" Esse que falou é o Juugo, é em quem eu mais confio nesse time."

- Ótimo, enquanto estou fora, Juugo é o líder.

- Mas Sasuke-kun...

" Vou embora antes que eu perca a paciência com a Karin. Pronto, estou no campo, de treinamento... Cadê o Kakashi??? Peraí, aquele é o Dobe, e aquela é a Sakura... O que será que eles fazem aqui??? Vou chegar mais perto e ver."

- Sakura-chan, Será que o Sasuke-teme vem mesmo?

- Acho que sim, Naruto. O sensei disse que ia contar algo importante e pedir ajuda dele na busca.

- Busca? Que busca?

- Sei lá, o sensei não me deu detalhes...

- Falando nisso, ele está atrasado.

- E quando é que ele não esteve? Dobe.

- TEME!!!

- Sasuke-kun. É você mesmo?

- ao está me vendo, Sakura?

"Droga, por que eu resolvi aparecer? A Sakura já tá em cima de mim e o Dobe com aquela cara de" não acredito que você voltou ". Pelo menos Kakashi está chegando."

- Yo, minna! Gomen pelo atraso, é que eu tive que parar pra ajudar uma velhinha e...

- MENTIROSO!!!

- Até hoje vocês fazem isso ¬¬?

- n.n

- ¬¬

"Não acredito que eles fazem isso até hoje... Será que eles não crescem não? Ninguém merece..."

- Mas, sensei, porque é que todos nós aqui?

- Bem, Naruto, eu, você e a Sakura vamos numa missão...

- EBA MISSÃO!!!

POFT

"Putz, aquele soco da Sakura deve ter doido. Ela está realmente muito forte. Eu é que não queria que minha cabeça estivesse no lugar da do Dobe..."

-... Como eu dizia, vamos sair em missão e eu acho que o Sasuke vai querer ir com a gente.

- Por que o Sasuke-kun vai querer ir com a gente?

- Nós vamos para outra dimensão.

- Outra dimensão?

- Sim, Sakura. Vamos atrás de um garoto de uns treze anos, mais ou menos...

Ei, sensei, porque iríamos atrás de um pirralho de outra dimensão?

POFT

- Cala a boca, Naruto, deixe o sensei falar.

- Esse garoto é especial, porque ele possui o poder do Clã Uchiha, o sharingan.

- O poder do clã Uchiha?!

"Como pode ser que um garoto de outra dimensão possua o poder Uchiha? Ninguém além de mim sobreviveu ao massacre! Esse garoto... será que é... não, Itachi não poderia ter tido um filho... ou poderia?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo, pessoal, aqui está mais um capítulo da fic, espero que gostem...

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Tsunay Nami**: Que bom que você gostou... Aqui está outro capítulo. Espero que você goste...

**m.fom**: hehe... eu ia esperar mais um pouco mas não consegui... rsrs...

**Aos leitores silêciosos**: Mandem reviews!!! Sua apinião é importante para mim!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, Pessoal! Estou aqui de novo!

Esse capítulo tá meio pequeno... e também tá meio tosco. É que eu num sabia como fazer um Itachi pov's

Espero que gostem...

O Terceiro Uchiha

Capítulo 3

Itachi pov's

- Como assim? Você tem um filho? Conta essa história direito!

" Puta que pariu. Onde eu tava com a cabeça quando fui falar pro pessoal que ia ficar um tempo fora??? Agora lá vou eu, contar essa história pela terceira vez hoje. Acalme-se, Itachi, respire, conte até dez, não mate ninguém... "

- Eu tive um filho, há uns 12 ou 13 anos atrás. Quando ele nasceu, eu matei a mãe dele e o mandei pra outra dimensão.

- Você matou a mãe do seu filho? Por quê?

- Porque eu quis. u.u

- O.O Se é isso que você faz com a mãe do seu filho, imagine o que faria com a gente...

" PQP, o Deidara sabe como me irritar. Não vou perder um minuto aqui."

- Ò.Ó querem saber? Não vim aqui pra pedir a opinião de ninguém. Só vim avisar que vou ficar fora um tempo.

"Ufa, inda bem que eu saí rápido dali. Mais um minuto e eu ficava doido, ou pelo menos ia matar alguém..."

Itachi faz um jutsu e um portal para outra dimensão se abre. Itachi pula dentro do portal e desaparece junto com o portal.

"Pronto, cheguei. Que lugarzinho esquisito... Vamos ver, por onde eu começo a procurar? Tem um velho ali, Vamos ver que informações ele tem pra me dar..."

- Ô véi, c sabe onde eu posso achar um garoto órfão, que deve ser parecido comigo, nessa cidade?

- Claro, meu filho. Eu sugiro que você procure num colégio que fica aí pra cima. È o único na cidade que aceita órfãos...

"Que véi chato, ele fala demais."

Itachi segue na direção que o velho tinha apontado e logo vê o colégio (n/a o colégio num tem nome naum... fiquei com preguiça de inventar u.u).

" Preciso de uma desculpa pra investigar os alunos daqui..."

Ele vê um professor saindo da escola e se aproxima.

"Hehe, é a minha chance."

- Você dá aulas aqui?

- Sim sou professor de química, porque?

- CHIDORI, agora não é mais u.u.

"Hehe, matei o professor de química, agora amanhã eu volto e me candidato ao cargo."

Itachi vai embora. Logo várias pessoas começam a chegar e se amontoam em volta do cadáver. A polícia chega e remove as evidências para a investigação.

Enquanto isso, toca o sinal que indica o fim das aulas do turno da tarde.

Logo as notícias se espalham e toda a cidade parece saber sobre a morte do professor.

Toda a cidade menos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respondendo às reviews:

Borboleta escarlate: EBA! Mais alguém lendo a fic! Que bom que vc gostou xD...

Tsunay Nami: Que bom que gostou! Tomara que goste deste aqui também...

m.fom: Não deu pra segurar de novo... rsrs

Aos leitores silênciosos: Tomara que estejam gostando da fic... Mandem reviews ok? Como eu disse no capítulo passado sua opinião é importante ( mesmo que seja pra dizer que tá ruim )

Pra todos os leitores: Quem quiser dar sugestões, elas serão bem vindas e eu tentarei colocá-las na fic ok?


End file.
